<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Tiny Black Box Full of Big Misunderstandings by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834115">One Tiny Black Box Full of Big Misunderstandings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens'>JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Babies, Car Accidents, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Danger, Developing Relationship, Games, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matter of Life and Death, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, Party, Party Games, Partying, Relationship(s), Symbolism, Talking, The Key</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Diaz Week 2020: Day 5 - Eddie and his [Stupendous] Husband (to be)</p><p>Buck isn't stupid he's stupendous. But most of all. He's Chris and Eddie's. Finders keepers. Buck found them and they get to keep him. That's how that goes right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Tiny Black Box Full of Big Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>One Tiny Black Box Full of Big Misunderstandings</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>For being a really smart guy Buck could be dumb at times.</p><p> </p><p><b>Buck</b>: Help.</p><p> </p><p>Then again who was Eddie to talk about that though when they'd both been oblivious to their mutual attraction. And Eddie had made his fair share of bad decisions. </p><p> </p><p><b>Eddie</b>: What happened?</p><p> </p><p>Either way he couldn't imagine a day without Buck by his side. Which is why he currently had a small black box in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p><b>Buck</b>: I locked myself out.</p><p> </p><p>This would change things a lot. For the better. Eddie knew it.</p><p> </p><p><b>Eddie</b>: I'm on my way.</p><p> </p><p>So he took off to the buck's place. They'd have a little time before they had to go meet the others. </p><p> </p><p>He was in Buck's hallway and didn't see him. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie guessed that he had gotten in somehow or someone else among his neighbors was a super and had a key for him.</p><p> </p><p>He came inside to no one.</p><p> </p><p>"Buck?"</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet. He looked under the loft at the couch. No Buck.</p><p> </p><p>He walked upstairs to check. No. Buck wasn't in bed or changing.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie pulled out his phone.</p><p> </p><p><b>Eddie</b>: Where are you?</p><p> </p><p><b>Buck</b>: Upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie called Buck. </p><p> </p><p>"No you're not. I'm in your place." Eddie told him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not in my place. I'm on the roof." Buck told him. Eddie could hear the smile in his laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"How do I get to the roof?"</p><p> </p><p>"Supply closet down the hall and to the left. Should still be closed but unlocked. She lets me come up here to think as long as I don't make a mess. But I guess the doorstop messed up because I couldn't get out." Buck told him while waiting.</p><p> </p><p>True to his word as always Buck was right. The doorstop was behind the door and the large supply closet was open to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a lifesaver." Buck kissed his boyfriend in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I know." Eddie smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Buck grabbed his hand and pulled him up. But not before doubling back to ensure the door wouldn't close again on them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Eddie said as Buck showed him the view. </p><p> </p><p>To one side was a skyline of buildings shining brightly in the setting sun with barely a sliver of the ocean in view farther off. In another direction was the hills and treed communities.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot. I've never brought you up here." Buck laughed at Eddie's face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I can see why you'd want to come up here. It's nice."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a good place to think." Buck shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>What was he thinking about?</p><p> </p><p>Eddie wanting to be spontaneous decided on asking Buck here and now.</p><p> </p><p>He reached into his pocket only to come up empty. Uh oh.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that face? I wasn't thinking of anything bad. I don't wanna break up." Buck said, fearful of what Eddie thought.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I- we're gonna be late. Let's go get whatever you need in your place then take off." Eddie tried to change the subject while placating buck's nerves. "I believe you. I knew if you wanted to talk you'd tell me. We learned the hard way."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Let's go. They probably think we're making out or having sex." Buck joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's make them half right." Eddie pulled Buck in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Buck smiled into it before pulling away. "Okay. Now let's go. Before Hen gives up the speech." </p><p> </p><p>Damn. It would have been a perfect moment too.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>With Buck's shirt changed and his gift grabbed they left.</p><p> </p><p>It was Maddie's baby shower and Karen had volunteered to host it at their place.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie had seen the box in his seat. He'd dropped it somehow while throwing his keys in the pocket of his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Chimney was talking to Josh, Micheal, and Bobby as they got there. </p><p> </p><p>"Fashionably late." Hen joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Buck" Maddie called him over.</p><p> </p><p>They'd missed one of the first games but that he'd apologize.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mads. Sorry we're a little late. I got stuck and Eddie helped me out." </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. I knew you'd come." She pulled him into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>"Here's my gift. Open it."</p><p> </p><p>"But it's not time yet." Maddie said while putting it to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Please." Buck pouted. </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not falling for that. You aren't a kid anymore. Just my kid brother." She teased. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Maddie." Eddie said while coming over to greet her and Chimney both.</p><p> </p><p>With them added to the guests next was a game of baby changing while blindfolded.</p><p> </p><p>"It's honestly not fair." Hen said to Karen. </p><p> </p><p>"Please. Let the master show you both." Athena said while Hen made a face at that.</p><p> </p><p>Their little competition had everyone's attention as timers were set and they were off.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them Sue was also sitting at another end of the table and going strong.</p><p> </p><p>She finished just before Karen and Athena tied for second. </p><p> </p><p>Chimney and Eddie looked at Sue's two dolls both done with their mouths slightly a gap.</p><p> </p><p>Buck gently bumped into Eddie. "She's got-"</p><p> </p><p>"A lot of nieces and nephews." Josh finished with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Remind me to ask her to give us pointers." Chimney said.</p><p> </p><p>Next up was Micheal, Bobby, Buck and Eddie. Everyone's phones were out with it more of a spectacle. </p><p> </p><p>They were off with Hen telling them to go. </p><p> </p><p>Buck ended up moving his doll repeatedly. At one point he'd flipped them and was putting on the diaper backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Michael were talking to each other through their blindfolds to pass their baby powder and share calmly working. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie was working efficiently and swiftly. He hadn't changed to many of Christopher's diapers with being gone but he had done them when he could. </p><p> </p><p>He felt and heard Buck sounding nervous as the only one among them without a kid already. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. It's just a game. You'd make a great dad Buck." He whispers in comfort to him. </p><p> </p><p>At that Buck wasn't as frantic in his movements and slowed a little to a solid movement. </p><p> </p><p>When they finished because time was called they took off their blindfolds to the others losing it while laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie turned to look in the direction they were staring. </p><p> </p><p>Buck had a slightly crooked diaper on his doll only it also had another diaper on its head.</p><p> </p><p>"It's to keep their ears warm." He joked while Chimney was recording him blushing. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>He loved him.</p><p> </p><p>"That's pretty good for not having a kid yet. I gotta admit. Nice one Buck." Josh said while Buck shrugged in return, out of modesty.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. So the winner for fastest is Michael. Second Eddie. Third by a few seconds Bobby. And Buck in last but bonus points for effort and style though." Hen said while Karen high-fived him.</p><p> </p><p>"See Mads. I'd be a good babysitter." Buck said.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no doubt about that. I've seen you with Christopher's. You care a lot and it shows Buck. That's just who you are." </p><p> </p><p>And if Eddie didn't feel joy at those words. They were true.</p><p> </p><p>The next few games were a little less fun and more quiet with a few jokes between before the catering truck arrived late.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm. Do any of you know how to change a flat for a spare? I'm down the street." The driver said at their door after knocking.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it." Buck said first.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll help."</p><p> </p><p>"I've got some tools in my car in case we need any." Bobby said as he joined them.</p><p> </p><p>They walked down the block to see the van pulled over to the side of the street.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. Sorry about this." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem. We'll get you fixed up and then you can be on your way once you're good." Bobby told him while bringing over his tool kit.</p><p> </p><p>Buck grabbed the tire iron and started as Eddie helped to get the spare with the guy.</p><p> </p><p>"Buck!" Bobby shouted. </p><p> </p><p>He looked in the direction that Bobby was looking at Eddie's back turned to them. </p><p> </p><p>There was a snake.</p><p> </p><p>Buck acting on instinct moved over to grab it as it was moving towards an unsuspecting Eddie. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie looked back to see him.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit!" The guy said as Buck looked to be scared himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm calling animal control so they can send someone." Bobby told him while already calling.</p><p> </p><p>Buck smiled nervously at Eddie as the guy pulled out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"It could have bit you." He said once they had transferred it safely to a snake wrangler. </p><p> </p><p>"Well I couldn't exactly let it hurt my boyfriend." Buck explained. "Plus it can't bite from that angle." He'd seen that before. </p><p> </p><p>"You're insane. But thank you." He pulled Buck into a hug and kissed him fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm crazy for you." Buck laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>They hoped in the van for a lift back. The games were all over and everyone was hungry.</p><p> </p><p>"Buck!" Maddie said.</p><p> </p><p>"Eddie!" Hen said.</p><p> </p><p>"Bobby!" Athena said.</p><p> </p><p>"Food!" Chimney said.</p><p> </p><p>They could finally eat more than the snacks that were set out.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Eddie retold the story to the others as Maddie looked shocked and angry at Buck for the danger before hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>Chimney whistled.</p><p> </p><p>Josh hissed as a yikes. </p><p> </p><p>Micheal looked closer at Bobby's phone that had a picture similar to the delivery guy.</p><p> </p><p>"But- umm- isn't that one non-venomous though?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>That got a look from the others.</p><p> </p><p>"It looks like a venomous one but it's just mimicry. You guys were safe." He shrugged. "But that was really brave Buck."</p><p> </p><p>Buck laughed and nodded in surprise at that. "Good to know. Thanks Michael." he said.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie would do it just then. He could. But how would Maddie and Chimney feel about it. Would it be in bad taste and upstage the baby shower?</p><p> </p><p>He waited and slid his arm to be side by side with buck's on the table. It helped when you both had different dominant hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is this place at? The food is really good?" Josh asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chimney answered. "Hen told me about it.  It's over on-" </p><p> </p><p>Eddie didn't hear past Buck saying flirtily that Eddie could handle his snake. He wouldn't bite without permission. He whispered it only to him and winked. It wasn't fair really.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed buck's leg with his own in return.</p><p> </p><p>The party had winded down. A few people stayed to help with cleaning as others left.</p><p> </p><p>"You just had to get the loudest most obnoxious looking heaviest rattler for our baby Buck." Chimney said with a sneer.</p><p> </p><p>"It's cute, man."</p><p> </p><p>"Ha. Cute isn't even close to how I'd describe it Buck. You want our kid to put holes in the floor when they drop it? " </p><p> </p><p>"Chill out man. It was a joke. This is your real present." Buck pulled out an envelope.</p><p> </p><p>Chimney opened it.</p><p> </p><p>There were three papers. Maddie came over to see what he was reading just then.</p><p> </p><p>"Buck. Man "</p><p> </p><p>"Buck. This is too much. "</p><p> </p><p>"You're family, there's no such thing as too much. And you never know. I mean. It'll be something for them when they're older for college or a car, whatever it is that they want or need. And the other is for you guys. I got hurt plenty growing up and remember when I had to get my tooth pulled in high school Maddie. The last one is stuff from your regi-"</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't finish as both of them pulled him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"It means a lot Buck."</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to go all out. Don't you have bills?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. I won't miss it." Buck was being honest. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck it.</p><p> </p><p>"Buck."</p><p> </p><p>He turned away from them towards Eddie behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He was standing up.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I have to ask you something." </p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead." Buck nodded but had a curious face.</p><p> </p><p>"I know we've only been together for a few months but- I know that I want this. And I have to ask if you want it too?" He pulled out the box getting gasps all around.</p><p> </p><p>"Eddie?"</p><p> </p><p>"I really think that it'd be great, and we'd be happier, all three of us." Eddie said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"I- are you sure Eddie? This is big. I don't think I'm ready for something that big. I- I really like you. No I love you. But I don't want to rush through this when we've been doing really good." Buck looked to be thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>The silence was sharp.</p><p> </p><p>"But- I was thinking earlier. That I would want to take the next step. I want to move in if you're okay with that. If Christopher's would be okay with that too." Buck said putting his hands over Eddie's.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie made a face at that.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I'm asking you?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Buck asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm asking you to move in with me Buck. With us?" </p><p> </p><p>Buck shook his head and tilted it.</p><p> </p><p>Buck gently took the box from Eddie's hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't proposing?" Buck asked him, very confused now.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I- I don't have a ring yet. And I- someday. Yeah. I could see that but, I'll take anything with you now, I can wait. At our own pace," Eddie said while helping to open it.</p><p> </p><p>Inside was a key.</p><p> </p><p>"It's symbolic. It's not a spare. It's yours, to our house. If you want."</p><p> </p><p>Buck looked up into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't talk. He just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss him already." Chimney said, earning an elbow from both Maddie and Hen. "Ow!"</p><p> </p><p>He did.</p><p> </p><p>"Crisis averted." Athena said.</p><p> </p><p>"Are they always like this?" Micheal asked Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much." Everyone replied.</p><p> </p><p>So from that day forward Eddie's house became Buck and Eddie's house which it kinda already had been sorta for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Christopher was happy that Buck said yes even though he didn't see why he'd day no. </p><p> </p><p>They'd tackle any obstacles that came all together.</p><p> </p><p>And eventually that would include deciding what to do about having a wedding or not. Be it big or small. But that wouldn't be for a while.</p><p> </p><p>For now they were happy. They had each other. And that was exactly how they liked it.</p><p> </p><p>"Did Eddie really think Buck wasn't gonna see that as a proposal?" Karen asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Buck and Eddie. Come on.  It's believable." Athena said while smiling and shaking her head. "Congratulations." She came over to hug Buck.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations Eddie." Bobby patted his shoulder. "Buck."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't feel bad about taking your time as long as you're true to yourself and happy." Micheal offered while giving Buck a hug. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Micheal. We plan to."</p><p> </p><p>With that they finished cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>Buck had a move to get ready for but it'd be easy. In fact he was really looking forward to it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>